


Three Words, Just Not The Ones I Want To Hear

by get_glitch3d



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BEHOLD THE SMUT, F/M, Hooker, age of ultron pietro, fuck pietro is a bisexual hooker, i'd actually be anya if i could lik whwheghwi, this is kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff is a prostitue and he has to get through this world somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words, Just Not The Ones I Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is short and rushed, whoops.

Anya looked around as she kept her sunglasses on her face, shrinking down in her seat she slowly pulled through the bad part of town. She needed something, _someone_ , to help her problems. She wasn't going to do drugs and since she declined her friend Alan's pity-fuck offer, she had to get a prostitute. 

She wasn't too concerned that anyone would recognize her dipping into this life, but she still felt uneasy. She pulled her truck up to a woman who looked in charge and stopped.

"You see what you like, honey?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I don't... Swing that way." Anya said, watching her shrug. 

"Fine, beat it."

"I was wondering if you knew any guys that I could, what's the proper term -"

"Fuck?" The woman questioned, her red off-the-shoulder shirt exposing a few tattoos. 

"Yeah, that." Anya replied, the woman sighed and nodded slightly.

"Park ya truck, I'll take you to the den."

Anya kept a few thoughts to herself at the name. "Can't we just stay out here?"

"I suppose." She replied, leaning her arm against the door. "See anyone ya like?"

Anya's eyes scanned the area, she saw a few guys, tall, short, buff, kind of chubby - black hair, blond hair, brown hair, red hair, even blue hair. "I don't really know what I'm looking for -" and as she said that she laid eyes on a man with almost silver hair, tights jeans and what looked like a jersey on his body.

The woman followed her vision and chuckled. "He's popular, but he's pricy."

"Is he good?" Anya questioned, she'd never asked that before. 

"Is he good?" The woman repeated, rolling her eyes. "Yes! The best!" 

"I'll take him then, is that what I say?"

"You've never done this before, have you?" The woman asked, Anya shook her head. "If you ever do come back, and once you've had a taste of what Pietro can do, you will, ask for me. I'm Honey."

"I don't think I'll -"

"Pietro!" Honey called, catching the man's attention. She waved him over and he jogged over, not too desperate and not too lazy. 

"Yeah?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"She wants you." The disheveled woman said, Anya was watching Pietro's face as he nodded.

"It's nine." He told her, watching a frown form on Anya's face.

"She's never done this before." Honey whispered before walking away to go find more business. Anya uneasily scratched her head as Pietro watched her.

"I'll tell you what, since you've never done this before, I'll go seven."

"Hundred?"

"Yes." Pietro replied with a slight tone, a smug smirk on his face as Anya fished through her purse and handed him the money. 

"Here, pleasure doing business with you, I guess?"

"It will be lots of pleasure when I'm with you." Pietro told her before walking around her truck to hop in. 

"Is there any usual place you go for this stuff or...?"

"You really have never done this before, it's almost cute." Pietro told her, shaking his head with a chuckle escaping his lips.

Anya watched him buckle up and cross an ankle over his knee, telling her the name of a motel. It was only a quarter of a mile away and when they stopped off it was obvious what it was used for.

"God damn..." She whispered, watching the dirty, beer gut men emerge from rooms with tanned women in faux-fur clothes giggling and rushing out. 

Pietro watched Anya hop out uneasily, glancing around her. "Are you coming?" She squeaked, she could tell he was holding back. He nodded and got out, going to go get a room before he came back and led her to the room.

"Lucky number seven." He mused, walking inside confidently as Anya followed. "How do you wanna do this?" He asked. "Do you have any kinks, any preference on position, are you dominant or submissive?" He asked, bombarding her with questions.

Anya watched him lock the door as she sat on the bed. She stared at him, watching him kick off his shoes. "I guess no kinks that I'm currently comfortable sharing, it doesn't matter, and ditto for the third."

Pietro nodded slightly, watching Anya shift slightly. "You seem uneasy, if you don't want to do this, I can go." Pietro said, pointing to the door with his thumb. Anya shook her head, standing up to meet his height.

"No, it's not that, I just..."

"You just what?"

Anya didn't say anything for a moment before she attacked Pietro with a hard kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his immediately went to rest against her ribcage, his large hands moving up the bones.

Pietro tilted his head, pushing a hand easily through Anya's hair as he deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip. His shirt was the first thing to come off, Anya's hands searched the entire canvas of his torso, her fingers tracing each sculpted muscle and exposed piece of flesh. The second thing to go was Anya's shoes then the third was her shirt. 

Pietro pressed her against the door, unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them, slipping his right hand into her panties to slowly rub her clit, causing her to moan at the slight relief from the throbbing feeling she was having.

Pietro's tongue slipped into her mouth, absorbing the moans as his tongue slid against hers, causing her to moan more as the man pleasures her. Pietro's lips then moved hotly across her neck, leaving bites and marks for people to see if she wanted them to. She felt a finger slip inside of her, causing her to grind down slightly, moaning as he pumped his finger into her. 

Pietro moved them back, falling on top of her as they landed on the bed, Anya quickly removed her jeans then panties as Pietro finger-fucked her, causing her go get ever so closer to climax, as he added a second finger, Anya arched her back slightly, causing him to hover over her. She spread her legs more to welcome more pleasure, crying out from the good feeling and stress reliever as she did, pulling him closer to her with her lips against his.

Her left hand wrapped around his forearm as her right hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, helping to quickly pump his fingers into her pussy as she came closer to climax, moaning and whimpering at the sensitive feeling overcoming her as she made a slight whining noise. 

Anya tilted her head against Pietro's, the two meeting eyes as Anya's jaw clenched and unclenched along with her core as she begged for more, her mouth open and breathing heavily as Pietro rammed three fingers into her, bringing her to climax as she let out a loud cry of pleasure.

Pietro smiled quickly as her cheeks flushed red, her hands slowing his movements for him, she jumped a bit as he gently thrust his fingers into her before pulling them out, licking them clean as Anya began undoing her belt, coming down from her high as she did. 

Pietro pulled a condom from his back pocket and ripped the foil packaging, a tent forming in his briefs as Anya slowly slipped her hand into then, pulling out his cock as she gently swiped her thumb over the tip, causing him to jolt forward slightly from the sudden pleasure. Anya wanted him inside her the moment she grasped his cock, the lust overtaking her as he pulled off any other restricting materials, including Anya's bra.

Pietro slowly slid on the condom, spreading Anya's legs as she watched him hover over her body, his hard cock gently moving against her throbbing pussy. "Please." She whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. Pietro pushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He latched his mouth around hers as he trusted harshly into her, causing her to scream in pleasure into his mouth. "Yeah, baby." He moaned, feeling her slick walls around him as he pulled away from her for a moment, thrusting into her again, causing her thighs to shake ever so slightly. 

He began to set a pace, his thrusts quick going in, but painfully slow to pull out before he slammed back into her and repeated the process, each slow thrust as agonizing as the one previous to it. "Please, please..." She moaned, arching her back against him to press her chest to his, perspiration laced her throat and forehead as the same thing was across Pietro's chest, forehead and neck as well.

"Please, what?"

"Pietro, please, fuck me."

"I am, baby girl." He moaned into her ear, practically fucking her into the bed as he thrusts sped up, he suddenly flipped them, Anya was on top. She didn't seen to mind as she leaned over him, her nails digging into his chest as he let out a few moans and curses, the same escaping Anya's lips.

Anya would lean back every once in a while, propping herself up by putting her hands across his knees, flicking her hips forward as she did, her hair would drape down her back, but when she was leaned over him, their eyes meeting together in an almost completely intimate way, he preferred it. Her hair flipped to one side of her head.

Anya let out a loud moan as she leaned down to press her lips to Pietro's as she was clenching around his cock before Pietro mumbled about climax, her walls suddenly more slick as they shared an orgasm. Pietro's upwards thrusts slowed as he maintained a slow pace to milk his orgasm, Anya flicking her hips gently to do the same for her throbbing pussy and quivering thighs. She let out a low moan as Pietro pulled out of her, rolling off his condom and tying it before throwing it away.

He flopped back into bed, rolling to face Anya. "What's your name?" He asked, watching her.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me your name." Pietro explained, watching her shift her legs slightly as she caught her breath, Pietro was use to moving fast, he had gotten used to catching his breath quickly. 

"Oh, my name is Anya."

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." Pietro smirked, a hand resting across Anya's ribcage again. He seemed to like holding her there.

"You can turn off the charm, y'know." Anya told him softly, her eyes softer than before.

"It isn't charm if it's the truth, Anya." He replied, quirking an eyebrow as her flushed red cheeks got more red. Anya suddenly became very self conscious of herself, moving to pull the gross blanket over her body to shield her body from Pietro's eyes.

Pietro on the other hand leaned back with his arms behind his head as he did, shifting as his muscles relaxed, his sculpted body on display along with every limb and appendage. Anya turned a bit on her side, rolling to lay halfway on his chest, carefully tracing shapes across the span of flesh as she placed a few kisses along his bearded jaw. 

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself." She told him in honest reply, Pietro chuckled at the after-sex affection, from a client nonetheless. 

"Women are usually gone by now, so are men." Pietro said a bit more quietly, looking at the ceiling.

"You take men?"

"Ha, no, if anyone's giving..." He trailed off, pointing to himself with a smirk. Anya rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"What do I say? Thanks?"

"You can if you'd like." Pietro replied, moving an arm to wrap around her body. It was a few minutes before Pietro spoke next.

"Do you mind if I stay longer? I haven't gotten sleep in a while." Pietro told her softly, almost like he was ashamed of it from the actives he did to keep him up.

"Yeah, I mean, you paid for it." Anya told him gently, patting his chest. The two continued this for a while, about a year, and Anya eventually found out that he was doing this for his younger twin sister, he didn't want her involved in any of this, drugs, prostitution, etc. She was going to school and they were so close to losing their apartment.

"If you need to, stay with me." Anya offered, watching Pietro get dressed again for what felt like the hundredth time since she first met him. 

"I couldn't do that." Pietro dismissed, shaking his head as he tightened his belt. 

"Why not?"

"You're a client." Pietro told her, and he felt his heart tense along with every muscle in his body as he sat back on the bed, Anya leaning forward to run her hand down his back.

"I thought I was more."

"You are..." He muttered, shaking his head. "But to honey you're a client, and if she found out -"

"She wouldn't." Anya told him gently, leaning forward more to kiss down the back of his neck, tracing her long fingers against the soft flesh of his back. "Please, I don't want to see you in the streets."

"You've seen me do drugs, you've seen me pass out from them, you've seen me naked more than anyone else has and you don't judge what I do or why I do it."

"It isn't my place to." Anya told him, watching him stand to quickly turn and crawl up the bed, stripping off his jeans again as he rested his head against her bare chest, his arms wrapping around her ribcage. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes closed as he held her tightly. Anya nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"It's nothing, Pietro."

Pietro's eyes opened and he looked up at her, a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. "It's everything."

And one day, long after they'd moved in, Anya went to pick up Pietro from work and he wasn't there. It was his time to "clock out" and he was missing, she felt it. It didn't feel right that he was gone, Honey couldn't remember who had him last. When Wanda got home from art school to visit two days later, Anya was crying tears and Wanda knew why.

They weren't just friends, nor fuck buddies. They were lovers, they just wouldn't admit it. 

"Officer, you have go listen to me!" Anya shouted at the man walking from her. "He isn't there!"

"He's a hooker, he'll be back!" The officer replied, waving his hand.

"You asshole, just cause he is a prostitute, doesn't mean he isn't a person!" Anya screamed, tears flowing from her eyes as she turned to the door. When she got home, Pietro was on the couch with a bloody nose, and a black eye.

"What happened to you?" Anya cried, flopping next to him as Wanda cleaned his face. 

"He got in a fight." Wanda replied, she'd known what he does for her to be able to go art school for some time now. "Someone tried to grab one of the girls at his work, he beat 'em up and got taken instead."

"How'd you get from them?" Anya questioned, her voice weak as Pietro turned to lay his head in her lap. He whispered something, something Anya played over in her mind for a few weeks after. The three didn't talk about it, they didn't bring it up. Three words struck Anya like a hammer against a nail.

_"I killed them."_


End file.
